The present invention relates to a mobile radio communication apparatus and, more particularly, to the structure of a casing for a vehicle-mounted radio communication apparatus.
Mobile radio communication apparatuses extensively used today include one which is mounted on a vehicle, e.g., automobile. It is a common practice with a vehicle-mounted or on-board radio communication apparatus to provide the casing thereof with a connector for power supply, an RF (Radio Frequency) connector, IF (Intermediate Frequency) connector, modular connector, etc. Cables are each connected to associated one of such connectors. The casing has a surface and a back definitely distinguished from each other and is fixedly connected to a fixture at the back thereof at all times. The fixture is affixed to a predetermined position inside the vehicle cabin readily accessible by the operator. The prerequisite with this kind of casing structure is that the fixture be affixed to the vehicle body and the casing be affixed to the fixture in such a manner as to promote easy connection of the cables and associated connectors.
The conventional casing has a problem that it has to be connected to the fixture in either of only two positions since the back of the casing is connected to the fixture at all times, i.e., the surface of the casing always faces upward. The two positions are one in which the front and rear edges of the casing face forward and rearward, respectively and one obtainable by rotating the casing 180 degrees from such a position. With only such two positions, it is difficult to set up a desirable positional relation which would facilitate the connection of the cables and connectors.